


Daimon

by xuhei



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, M/M, Promiscuity, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuhei/pseuds/xuhei
Summary: Sehun would give anything to be with Jongin, shame the feelings aren't reciprocated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this saved on my drafts for ages and my plan was actually to make this a little longer but after re-reading it i'm quite happy soooo yeah

Ten minutes ago Sehun was begging. He was crying and moaning and mewling  for something to happen. Jongin had left him there on his hands and knees to simply wait for the one thing that he truly wanted. Sehun had to _kneel there_ – palms down on his thighs like the good boy he was – to wait for what ever Jongin had in store.

 

And Sehun knew at the very moment that he wouldn't like what Jongin had one bit.

 

He wasn't a sadist; Jongin was sweet and liked to cuddle on the couch sometimes. Jongin loved the simplest pleasures like treating his baby boy to his cock after a long day or maybe fingering Sehun to the point of utter exhaustion. He was _never_ a sadist.

 

Sehun was happy about that at the least, because he knew whenever he was with Jongin that he would be happy. He couldn't be treated badly and he wouldn't have any of those harsh whip marks on his pristine skin. Jongin had never been like that. He was good; kind. Understood the meaning of too much and too harsh.

 

Except when it came to teasing, because poor Sehun would be on his knees for hours watching the elder stroke himself and whimper _Sehun, Oh Sehun_ over and over until the only two words that Sehun knew were his own name.

 

For that exact reason, Sehun knew that even after ten minutes had passed from when Sehun shamelessly _cried_ for his love’s cock, he wasn't going to get it. Jongin was going to make Sehun cry. Beg. Cry. Beg. Cum. Beg. Cry. Cum. Cum. _Cum._

“ _Daddy_.”

 

Sehun’s whisper was like a cry for help in the still air. He didn't know what else to say – what else to _do_. Nothing would have broken the state that Jongin was in right now. Because, he wasn't _Jongin_ right now, he was something only to be personified by _Kai_.

 

A daimon, albeit. Something not human but not of too high a power either. Jongin – no, _Kai_ – was no god but the power he possessed over his toy of a boyfriend was similar to that of fate had control over everyone in the ancient beliefs.

 

So Sehun tries again, voice barely a whisper as he feels a shiver run down his cold and naked spine. “Daddy, please, I need something. Anything.”

 

“My _beautiful_ boy.” Jongin’s voice makes Sehun jump a little because he did not expect it so suddenly. The edges of Jongin’s smooth lips were pressing on the lobe of his ear and Sehun was sure that he could cum from this alone.

 

What fine curves Jongin had. Be it the way his lips were shaped or the way his hips and thighs were set, Sehun loved to run his fingers over every curve that Jongin had to offer. Softness. That was it. There was a softness in everything to do with Jongin and Jongin alone.

 

“What is it you want? Me to fuck you?”

 

Sehun nods desperately, teeth biting down into his already red and swollen bottom lip that’s probably going to bleed soon. If Jongin wasn’t such a good kisser they wouldn't be in this situation.

 

 “ _Mhm_.” Sehun tries to look back at Jongin but fails in his conquest to find the man he's devoted to. “I want to feel daddy’s cock inside me.”

 

“You do?” Jongin asks, stroking his hand down Sehun’s arm in the most conspiring way. His hand could be seen by Sehun and the younger was barely able to stop himself from losing all control right now.

 

Because, when he looked back, Sehun was never the most _submissive_ of creatures. No – he wasn’t ever like what kind of Junmyeon and Kyungsoo wanted. He used to tease _them_ after practice. Leave them wanting to be pushed down and dominated by Sehun. They wanted nothing more than that.

 

Sehun still remembers those days. The times that he made himself _extra_ close to Jongdae for the attention he needed. Jongdae would be bent over the bathroom sink at the studio and Sehun would pound into him. That was all. No strings attached, no _stay with me_ at the end of it.

 

Now, however, Sehun would ask Jongin _stay with me, please_ and there was a lot of strings attached. Strings that meant Sehun couldn't go an hour without having thoughts of Jongin and that those lips and that _cock_.

 

Jongin; Jongin; _Jongin._

 

“Please,” Sehun states. He whimpers at the cool touch of Jongin’s palm on his spine, tracing the bone with the tip of his index finger.

 

“But what have you done to deserve it?”

 

Sehun stopped breathing for a moment. He held back his thoughts about screaming and shouting that he was being the most loyal boyfriend that Jongin could ever had.

 

Everyone knew about Kyungsoo’s crush on Jongin but no one spoke of it because yes – Kyungsoo was indeed _Satan_. Minseok made a joke about the fact that Jongin’s contact was saved under _nini_ and that was the day that both Minseok and Sehun spent an hour crying.

 

Minseok because Kyungsoo had simply threatened him with _legal_ _action_. Sehun because _why_ wouldn't Jongin pick Kyungsoo over him?

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo had a relationship that most couldn't come between. Whilst age was united Sehun and Jongin, the latter was drawn to Kyungsoo through… _love_. Yes – love.

 

Sehun felt that jealousy eating away at him every day he saw the two together. _He_ wanted to stroke Jongin’s hair like that and _he_ wanted to suck on Jongin’s ear lobe like that.

 

It was wrong. Oh it was _so_ wrong for Sehun to have walked in on Jongin and Kyungsoo moments away from making love. But it was so much more wrong for Sehun to stay watching through the crack in the door as Jongin let out those low, deep moans of pure bliss.

 

And it made Sehun want to be the cause of Jongin’s bliss even more.

 

“Can I suck daddy?” Sehun asks, eyes directed to the floor as he feels his muscles clench with a pulsating moment for every time Jongin’s skin caresses his own. A stroke to his arm, poke to his spine, slap to the ass.

 

“ _Hm_.” Jongin moves and Sehun senses it. He's not sure where Jongin’s gone but he can assume two places. The bed or _the_ room.

 

He didn't even mean to find out about this room that he was conditioned to fear. No, he went in one day from his own voyeuristic fantasies to observe Jongin from the room that sat opposite his bed and instead stumbled in on a room filled to the brim with items.

 

Most were clothes. Outfits. Maids, nurses, doctors, secretaries. Outfits for anything you could have possibly found _sexy_. But there was other things. His chains. _Jongin's chains that were probably used one day to contain him in hell._

 

Lest we forget the blindfolds. Possibly Jongin’s favourite.

 

When Jongin had found Sehun in _that_ room, he used a blindfold. _The_ blindfold. The one made of pure silk that was rested over Sehun’s eyes as Jongin whispered that he would only ever use the best on Sehun.

 

“Come on _pretty_ ,” Jongin calls. “Come sit before me.”

 

Sehun trips over his own two feet whilst trying to get to Jongin, the desperation to touch and feel his favourite thing clouding his mind. He can hear Jongin tutting at his clumsy action in the distance but doesn't take too much notice. He should do, but he's concentrating on the contour of Jongin’s beautiful face.

 

“ _Kneel_.”

 

The voice rings in his head, those very first words that Jongin ever said to him in such a sexual manor riling him up.

 

Sehun like always obeyed, setting his palms on his thighs again but this time enclosed by the strength of Jongin’s thighs. No, they don't touch him, but they're like a barrier to keep Sehun in place and stop him from running like he once did.

 

Once. That was all. He couldn't understand why Jongin was doing this. Why Jongin would love him. Why Jongin would want him. It was incomprehensible to Sehun because this was _Jongin._ Kyungsoo’s Jongin. The fan’s Jongin. But never his Jongin.

 

And he ran.

 

Ran away from the mess of it all and ignored Jongin’s pleading calls to come back. He didn’t want confusion; Sehun wanted more than that. Understanding to why this happened.

 

And Jongin told him.

 

Jongin told him he loved him because he was special. Jongin told him he wanted him because he was a creature that made everyone lust for him. Jongin told him that he was doing this because he _loved_ and _wanted_ him. He was Sehun’s Jongin. No one else's.

 

“Slow like always, baby,” Jongin coos, a flattened palm reaching out to Sehun’s head. He runs his fingers through the freshly silvered locks of hair that Sehun sports, humming to himself. “My favourite colour.”

 

Sehun’s too absorbed in Jongin to pay attention to the words _Kai_ speaks. He instead watches. Picks up on every scratch, every bruise and every crevice he could find on the flawless body of Jongin’s. He caused those scratches, he admired those bruises and he worshiped those crevices.

 

He wasn't even interested in the flushed red, _hard_ cock that waited for a taste. No, Sehun didn't need that right now. He needed Jongin.

 

Jongin; Jongin; _Jongin._

He would have waited for longer if it wasn't for a crazed hand locking into the roots of his hair, pulling his tainted lips forward. Tainted with curses that Jongin has made him say, tainted with cum that Jongin had sprayed.

 

“ _Mhm_ , baby.”  Jongin is a talker and Sehun knows it. He lives for those single words that leave Jongin’s lips at a single kiss to his weeping, deep red head that's in dire need of _help_. “ _Oh_ — _Sehun_.”

 

He, Kai this is, gasps again and makes a grab for Sehun’s hair once more to pull him further into his cock, so that now he was sucking rather than kissing. Though left with shock at the sudden action, Sehun manages to catch his balance and bring his hand to Jongin’s shaft.

 

A stroke in the right direction and Sehun has Jongin hanging of his every move, so ready and eager to have his _little boy_ take his cock.

 

“ _Shit_ , Sehun.” Jongin hisses when Sehun’s tongue starts to work. He finds that vein that Jongin likes having attention paid to and runs his tongue right down it.

 

“Feel good?” Sehun says, voice muffled by the cock that's stuck in his mouth.

 

Jongin groans lowly, so lowly, at the vibrations that follow Sehun’s words. He twists his fingers into Sehun’s hair, tighter until it's basically forcing Sehun to take him all.

 

Sehun is practically choking by now on the cock that he loves so much. Jongin is forcing in his entire length and whilst Sehun loves to please Jongin he's not sure how much longer he can take Jongin’s tip jabbing the back of his throat.

 

He can taste the slightly salty precum that's already in his mouth – Jongin was always the one who produced the most precum of them all. Even the most needy of them all, Kim Jongdae, didn't have a dick soaked in precum before Sehun fucked him.

 

Sehun loves the sound of Jongin’s voice and he can't even deny that. Kneeling here now and being able to hear Jongin’s drawn out whines can make Sehun cum in minutes,  without even touching himself. It was just the effect that Jongin had on him these days. Sehun was hooked.

 

There's a lack of noise and it's quite clear to Sehun that he must do something more. He _has_ to hear the sound of Jongin whimpering because he feels so good. Jongin seemed to give of the best noises when it was Sehun blowing him and not Kyungsoo, but whoever was making the pink haired boy cry, Sehun would be thinking of it the next day in the shower when he was all hot and bothered because Kai looked so good on stage.

 

Dancing in all that water. It made Sehun moan just thinking about it, causing Jongin to snap his hips forward and thrust his cock further down Sehun’s throat. Sehun gasps, fingers around the base of Jongin’s length to still try and control some of the situation here. He loved being tossed around by Jongin but he also had to produce some sign of control to make it all the more aggressive later.

 

Sure, Sehun had the bigger cock of the two (biggest in EXO dare he say, but he'd never seen Minseok’s) but Jongin’s was big enough to have Sehun crying and begging Jongin to stop pounding his ass. As much as he loved the bruises that came with being thoroughly fucked in the ass, built up around his hips where Jongin so tightly held him in place, Sehun was still delicate and wanted from time to time to just… make love.

 

“Come on Sehunie, touch me,” Jongin instructs, his words sharpened ever so slightly due to the fact he's trying not to sound completely taken by Sehun.

 

Sehun doesn't disappoint – he never does when it comes to Jongin’s demands – and cups his hand underneath Jongin’s balls and massaging the tips of his fingers ever so slightly over the area.

 

He starts to press at Jongin’s perineum carefully, not too hard to make Jongin notice his tactics yet not too soft to make it as gradual as sin. Jongin whimpers so beautifully, and Sehun drinks up the expression of ecstasy that's on the elder’s face.

 

Jongin had made it a rule that Sehun was not to penetrate him in anyway. Whilst Sehun would have loved to shove his fingers dry up Jongin’s ass to account for the bruises he'd gotten at the back of his throat, Sehun followed this like the law. He's love to milk Jongin's prostate internally, but externally would have to do for now.

 

Whilst he's still got Jongin’s fingers wrapped in his hair and Jongin’s cock down his throat, Sehun somehow manages to concentrate on what he’s doing with his fingers too. He loved sucking this dick but unfortunately Jongin was nothing like Jongdae and could not get off on just Sehun’s mouth. Which was a shame, because Sehun would have loved to see Jongin cum over and over from his fingers and his mouth and his hands and his ass.

 

Jongin moans loudly this time, exaggerating his gasp for air as Sehun presses harder this time. He circles his three fingers in the came area, watching Jongin's each second to see the sweat dripping down his forehead with each passing second. He'd like to ride Jongin’s face one day, that would be nice.

 

The pink hair of his elder is messy and tousled, though Sehun is not exactly sure how this came about. He doesn't pay much notice though, and instead let's his eyes wander over he naked chest do Jongin that presents itself in such a way that has Sehun mewls at the sight. He bobs his head, seeing that Jongin had loosened his grip, swirling his tongue around the shaft once again.  

 

But then Sehun stops. He cuts off his actions, looking up to Jongin through his lashes and then taking his mouth of the cock he's pleasing, making sure to suck off all the precum that Jongin’s giving him.

 

“What are you doing?” Jongin hisses, annoyed at the fact he's being denied Sehun’s mouth by Sehun himself.

 

“Will daddy cum in my mouth?” Sehun asks, innocent as the devil that sits on his shoulder and tells him it's okay to be want to suck his friend’s dick on stage in front of thousands.

 

Did he really need to explain that 19+ concert to everyone? Of course he'd finally show the world what kind of a cock slut he was to Jongin and how horridly hard he got at the thought of being fucked by him.

“Would you like me to?” Jongin asks in return. Sehun nods enthusiastically, returning his attention to the deeply flushed cock that stares him right in the face. He strokes his hand down the length of Jongin, twisting his hand when he gets to the base so that his mouth can be used once more. “Then of course I'll cum in your mouth, baby.”

 

Jongin is soon lost again, eyes squeezed shit and breathing shallow as Sehun bobs his head on his cock and massages his perineum with his dominant hand. The hand that isn't laced in Sehun’s hair is swiftly placed on Sehun’s shoulder, and Jongin’s nails are scraping against Sehun’s skin in a mocking way of what Sehun did to Jongin when the latter was literally on top.

 

Of course Sehun always was bottom, but he did like riding Jongin from time to time. It meant that Jongin could give him a hand job at the exact same time and use both of his hands.

 

But it still didn't take long for Jongin to be moaning in a complete mess of feelings and whines at just how Sehun made him feel so good. The youngest member of EXO maybe have been around people for less time but he was better than any others at making people feel good. If it wasn't for his unsatisfying need to make Jongin feel good, nor to cry his name in pleasure, Sehun would have been going a whole lot slower.

 

“I'm cuming,” Jongin states, voice elaborative with hints of desperation and libido. Sehun manages to catch his hooded eyes, finally taking Jongin to the back of his throat again and deep throating his elder whilst being face fucked for pleasure.

 

Jongin doesn't even cry his name, he just whines really loudly and shoots out his cum to the back of Sehun’s throat, which is swallowed very needily. Jongin pants, releasing the iron grip in Sehun’s hair and is finally slouching in his position on the edge of the bed he shared – usually with Kyungsoo.

 

Yeah, Kyungsoo. It was always Kyungsoo. Jongin shouted Kyungsoo’s name when Kyungsoo blew him but when it came to Sehun, Jongin wouldn't say a word.

 

 Sehun was just the maknae to Jongin. Sehun was just someone to fuck to Kai.


End file.
